


I Need Out

by MadamBlue



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gay Bar, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBlue/pseuds/MadamBlue
Summary: Sting needs an out. 2 years with Minerva and he'd just not feeling it anymore, or if he even did to begin with. When Minerva accidently gives him an out how far will be go to break it off for good?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dia dhuit! Welcome to my little bubble. First things first before reading, I haven't written anything in years. This is actually my first since I stopped. I once prided myself in creative writing but sadly have lost the knack over the years. I've been sitting on the fence this last week with his one, should I post it should I not. So here it is. 
> 
> Please take note I do suffer from a mild case of Dyslexia so there may be some errors I didn't notice. If there are please feel free to tell me and I'll fix it right away. 
> 
> I shan't keep you any longer. Enjoy

One could say Sting Eucliffe had it all. Friends, good grades, and the most sought after girl in school, Minerva Orland. Sting was known as mister popular in high school but never really played up to the rumours. He honestly didn't care less if he was popular at the time. He hated labels. He was just going through the daily toil of school just like everyone else. 

Two years into their relationship, Sting was beginning to feel like Minerva wasn't for him. Looking back he could guess that maybe she wasn't all that great anyway. He only agreed to go out with her at the time because they were both popular and "it will be fun" as Minerva put it. They were the school's "perfect couple". Everyone wanted to be them. Sting didn't care. And now he doesn't care for Minerva. 

At all. 

He wanted to break it off but there was just one problem. It was Minerva frickin Orland. Any form of bad news and she'd tear your throat to shreds. The scary part? She actually would. So here Sting sat in his university dorm room, waiting for said girlfriend to exit the bathroom. Thinking about their relationship neither was growing closer. In fact they were probably growing further apart but neither officially called it off. When Minerva finally entered the room, dressed in red lingerie, Sting didn't feel anything. 

No words were said. There barely ever was when it came to their intimacy...if that's what you could even call it. Neither had gone any further than foreplay, Sting not feeling great about it afterwards like he thought he would. It was like it was being forced, like you would to open a jammed door. Except there was no triumph or euphoria. Just emptiness. He imagined Minerva was feeling the same. Sting planned on breaking it off...eventually. However that night Minerva would beat him to it. 

A quick make out session with no response from Sting's groin, she sat on top on him, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. If looks could kill Sting was sure he'd be dead 10 times over. "You've been distant lately" she accused. Sting laughed nervously, rubbing the side of his neck.

"Have I? Didn't notice." Apparently that wasn't the response she was looking for. There was an awkward silence between them, the air so thick with tension not even a knife could cut through. Sting wanted to say something, maybe break it off finally but Minerva spoke up first. 

"You're not gay are you?" Sting blinked. 

Then blinked again. 

"W-what?" 

"Gay!" 

"Would...that be a bad thing?" His voice was neutral as he tried processing the conversation. 

"Yes! I can't be with a gay man!" Oh man there were times when Sting loved Minerva, and now was one of those times. She just gave him the perfect way out! Mustering up his best dejected expression Sting sat up slowly, gently pushing Minerva off so that he may cross his legs and gaze sorrowfully at them. Thank god his mother insisted on acting classes in his youth. 

"Minerva...I have something to tell you..." 

"Oh don't you even." Sting paused, taking in a deep breath for effect. 

"I'm gay." Minerva scowled at the blonde, not believing him for a second. 

"Bullshit." 

"It's true!" Sting chose to look directly into her eyes, desperation clear in his blue eyes for her to believe and accept him. Minerva still chose to glare at the blonde, studying his eyes and features for something that would give the male away that he was lying. However, he never flinched; his eyes continued to make contact and never cracked his fingers: sting's telltale for lying. 

"I still call bullshit! Prove it." Ok now Sting wasn't expecting that. It usually works in the movies right? You tell the girl you don't like you're gay, they have a cry and you walk away! Simple right? Clearly that was not when Minerva's involved. 

Sting began to panic. He didn't like where this was going now. "Prove it? How exactly?" A sinister smile crept on Minerva's face. She could see the panic in Sting's eyes and relished in it. She leaned closer to the blonde, placed her hand on his chest and leaned closer to whisper into his ear. 

"Simple. I'm going to watch you fuck another guy."

The following night Sting agreed for Minerva to take him out to Magnolia's popular gay bar, Fairy Tail. Minerva even helped him shop for an appropriate outfit for the occasion too. It was like pulling teeth with Sting. Sure he'd agreed to go...he didn't say he would cooperate. In the end though Sting agreed to buy a crop top that barely covered his upper half, leaving his hard abs exposed; a sleeveless fur lined jacket and baggy trousers. 

He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror before he left, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as he inserted his new hanging crystal earning on his way out. Now he stood outside the bar glaring at the bright neon symbol that was Fairy Tail, burning like a thousand suns effectively . This was not going to end well for him, he could feel it. 

Reluctantly he stepped inside the building, expecting to be blinded with lasers and his ears to bleed from loud shitty music. However that wasn't it at all. Stepping in he was actually met with an average bar, no bright lights, yes music was playing but nothing that would warrant hearing aids afterwards. He was genuinely surprised. This was not your average exaggerated gay bar he'd heard about. Sting smiled. The atmosphere was calm, welcoming, making it felt like home. Gay or not he could see himself coming back. 

Sting offered to buy them a drink while Minerva went to grab them a booth. By the look of it the counter was packed but Sting managed to squeeze his way through between two older men, one of which had the nerve to wink at him. The blonde chose not to respond and wait his turn. Until he saw a familiar set of blood red eyes. "Rogue?" he called to the bartender. The man turned with a hum before locking eyes with Sting. 

"Sting?" the bartender responded, dropping the clipboard to the ground before making his way passed a coworker (who was yelled at him for dropping the board) to stand in front of Sting. "That you?" 

"Holy fuck dude, you bartend?" Rogue couldn't help but laugh. 

"Only on the weekends. Good to finally see you out of the closet." 

"Say what?" 

"The closet? Coming out?" Honestly could Sting be any dumber? Those big blue eyes of ignorance however spoke volumes. Rogue sighed. "You're gay Sting." At this Sting's laughter rang throughout the bar, grabbing the attention of various customers, the closer ones glaring at his outburst in disgust. 

"Oh! No! Sorry" the blonde says wiping away a few stray tears from his eyes. "I'm trying to break up with Minerva and this was the only way to convince her." The conversation between the friends suddenly stopped, the only words being said being Sting's laughter followed by his exclamation of apologies. 

Rogue was insulted, infuriated, about to lean across the counter and sock Sting in his perfect jaw. The raven forcefully grits his teeth and bites his tongue. They were friends after all, and Rogue would never admit aloud, his light in his neverending darkness. So instead of giving into his urges Rogue chose to sigh and shake his head. Sting really was an idiot. 

"Sooo pretend to be gay rather than dump her like a normal person." 

"That's the plan!" Sting's smile was too much for Rogue, like the light of dawn he couldn't help but marvel in its light. Regaining his professional composure Rogue rolled his eyes. 

"You're an idiot. Now what do you want?" 

"The gayest drink you can make" Sting winked. Rogue had to turn away from the blonde to steady his rapid heartbeat. Perfect smile with perfect teeth, blue eyes that could put a sapphire to shame, would be enough to leave Rogue seeing the blonde in his dreams tonight.

Sting waits patiently for his drinks, happily drumming his fingers on the counter and bobbing his head to the beat of the music. Now that he knew Rogue worked here on the weekends Sting was definitely coming back again. He loved his Little Shadow since they were kids. The year gap with a lack of communication tore on his soul creating an unfillable hole deep inside him. A part of him disappeared, but now that he's seen Rogue again, he felt strangely whole.

He watched as Rogue poured a pink liquid into two glasses. A typical cosmopolitan. Thanking his friend and paying for the drinks Sting wandered off to find his soon to be ex-girlfriend. Honestly he couldn't wait to be rid of her for good. It didn't take long to find the familiar mop of black hair tied awkwardly (in Sting's opinion) in two loops that stuck out like two sore thumbs on her head, but what he wasn't expecting to see was a lovely white haired youth around their age sitting close to Minerva. With any luck Minerva would be too occupied with her to remember what Sting agreed to do. 

"Not interrupting am I?" Sting's sudden appearance shocked the young white beauty making Minerva laugh. 

"Oh, no not at all" the girl replied sweetly. Sting sets the drinks down in front of the girls, kindly offering the new girl his drink like a gentleman. Sting takes a seat next to Minerva, eyes locked with the girl's hazel ones. 

"You are the spitting image of perfection." The girl gasped, blushed then laughed gently at the compliment. 

"Aw how sweet of you, but I'm not interested sorry." 

"Believe me he's not either" Minerva piped in before glaring at the pink cocktail in front of her, as if the drink had insulted her hairdo. "A cosmo? Really?" Sting raised an eyebrow confused. 

"Hey if you don't want it I'll have it." The pink cocktail was promptly shoved in front of Sting without a second thought as Minerva rose from her seat, mumbling under her breath as she sauntered over to the counter. 

Sting merely shrugged at her sudden foul mood and took a sip of the cosmopolitan. His eyes widen as the flavour hits his tongue, holding the liquid for a second before swallowing, relishing in the pleasant mix of sweet, tart and sour dancing on his taste buds. Is he dead? Is this heaven? "Holy fuck that's good!" The girl giggled at Sting's outburst. 

"I know right? Rogue's amazing." She takes a sip of her own drink before adding "I'm Yukino by the way." Sting's eyes widen as he realized they never properly introduced themselves. 

"Oh right, I'm Sting." 

"I haven't seen you here before. New to the area?" 

"Nope. Lived here most of my life." Yukino's eyes suddenly lit up. 

"So you've only just come out! How cute! And to have someone like Minerva escorting you is nice." At that Sting raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Someone like her? Why?" Didn't she know Minerva was one of the scariest women around? Rumour had it, back in high school her father made her fight a bear with her own bare hands and pulled its head off as a trophy her father keep in his office. Minerva neither confirmed nor denied the rumour which only made it worse. A Schrodinger’s cat. 

Before Yukino could reply Minerva came back with her own pint of beer. "What an ass" she exclaims angrily, taking a long drink of said beer as she sat down. 

"Who?" Yukino asked. "The bartender. Wouldn't stop glaring and making snide remarks at me." Another long swig. 

"That doesn't sound like Rogue." 

"Bad day?" Sting suggested. 

"No he loves customers" said Yukino shaking her head. "Someone must have said something before serving you Minerva." 

"Tsk. Still doesn't mean he can take it out on me." 

"Just leave him alone would ya? He's a nice guy" Sting defended. Knowing Rogue for so long he knows it takes a lot to make him angry. Minerva easily picked up on Sting's defensive tone, smirking as she leaned closer to the blonde. 

"Oh? Met before?" Sting raised an eyebrow. Seriously, how many things were going to confuse his brain in one night. Of course he knew Rogue. Didn't Minerva remember from high school? Yes Rogue always hid in the shadows, preferably the blonde's, but she should at least know of him right? 

"Yea I know him quite a lot actually." 

"Is that so?" There was an evil glint in her eyes that made Sting nervous, sending unpleasant shivers down his spine. "Alright then. Grab his number." And there it was. Minerva just had to choose Rogue. 

"E-excuse me!?"

"You didn't forget did you?" Her voice was too sickly sweet for Sting's liking. 

"No" he mumbles into his cocktail glass. "Was hoping you did." 

"Say again?" 

"I'm going!" Sting quickly abandoned their table, making a beeline for Rogue. Last time Minerva challenged his mumbles he couldn't sit right for a week. When Sting was far enough away from their table Yukino leaned over to Minerva, who held a smug grin on her face that Yukino wanted to slap right off. 

"Mini, that was mean" she complained. "The poor guy's just come out and you're pressuring him too much." Minerva rolled her eyes, drinking the last of her beer.  
"Oh spare me the sob Yuki." They both watched intently as Sting waited at the counter. One desperately wanting Sting to succeed, the other wanted to see just how far he'll go.

Sting approaches the bar, dread weighing his stomach down worse than all the alcohol in the world. He didn't want to ask this favour of Rogue. Not his Little Shadow. But to get rid of Minerva...he just prayed that Rogue would understand. Then again would he be mad at Sting for using him? It was only a one-time thing right? They were friend but would it- 

"Oi!" 

Sting was jolted from his internal struggle by Rogue's deep voice. The raven was answered by a single hum before Sting realised the raven was glaring at him. The blonde obviously spaced out too much to notice Rogue was talking to him. 

"What. Are. You. Having?" Rogue asked for the third time. Was Sting always a scatterbrain? He remembered him being an idiot 90% of the time with the occasional motivational words that helped pull Rogue through his life. This was too much, even for an idiot like Sting. 

"Oh um...nothing" Sting said when he finally managed to work his mouth after spacing out too long. 

"Well I can't exactly entertain you." Sting could see the agitation in Rogue's eyes and for a moment he wasn't going to ask. But the thought of dealing with Minerva for eternity was enough to get his mouth moving again. 

"Actually can I ask a favour?" He was already regretting this as Rogue's blood red eyes studied his own bright blue ones. Rogue had a knack for singling people out by their eyes. Sting once asked him what Rogue saw in his ones, but never got an answer as Rogue had turned red and quickly left then room. He had been gone for so long Sting forgot all about it by the time the raven returned. 

"Depends on the favour" Rogue finally said crossing his arms. Sting took a deep breath to calm his racing nerves and leaned across the counter so he could whisper. 

"I need to have sex with another man to convince Minerva I'm gay so sh-" 

Everything went in slow motion for Sting. For a long time it felt like he was suspended in the air, as if frozen in time, with his only dose of reality being the rapidly growing pain on the left side of his face. The world around him was blank, an endless void, until his body came in contact with solid ground and it was only then did he realise the gravity of the situation. 

He'd just been punched by Rogue. 

Rogue was seething, his right arm still extended and shaking. He was disappointed, angry, but most of all, heartbroken. He suspected Sting would ask him something outrageous but that? That was crossing the line! "Go fuck yourself Eucliffe! Laxus! I'm taking my break." Rogue roughly removed his apron, almost tearing the fabric before slamming it on the adjacent counter and storming off. 

From his place on the floor the bar was oddly silent to Sting, the only sound coming from his own blood rushing inside his ears. All he could feel was the burning sensation on his face, but that's not was stung the most. Rogue punched him. Rogue. Punched. Him. He would never have believed it if he'd heard it from someone else. The raven rarely resorted to violence. As the blonde slowly sat up he could hear Minerva's cackling somewhere to his right through the daze. He barely even acknowledged Yukino's presence by his side as she took hold of his arm, trying to cox him to stand. But all Sting could think of was Rogue and his heavy heart. The only conclusion the blonde could think of was that he'd insulted his Little Shadow, just like he feared he would. This time he really did fuck up. A thousand apologies rushed through Sting's mind as he stared longingly at the 'staff only' door behind the counter. He had to apologise, and soon. 

However, his plans were thwarted by Rogue's muscular coworker. Laxus wasn't it? "Hey idiot!" came the deep voice that Sting barely registered until he noticed a bag flying through the air towards him. The blonde just barely managed to catch it before it smacked into his already damaged face. "Put that on your face and don't come back." A deep inhuman growl followed the threat that told Sting he would regret sticking around.

It was Yukino's soft hands pulling on his bicep that got Sting moving towards the exit. He couldn't help but glance back, desperate to see Rogue peek back through the door. But it was hopeless. They'd made it outside without any signs of the raven bartender returning. 

Sting held the pack of ice to his cheek, wincing at the pain that shot through his skull. Remind him never to get into a fight against Rogue. Ever. "Sting?" came Yukino's trembling voice. "Are you ok?" He was flattered. They barely knew each other and she was worried about him. 

Sting attempted to smile but the pain resurfaced every time the muscles moved. "Y-yea...I guess." The blonde grit his teeth. It even hurt slightly to talk. Minerva's cackling also helped snap him out of his thoughts. 

"Ha! Bartender has a good right hook!" 

"Mini! That's enough!" Yukino slapped Minerva's arm, effectively shutting her up for now and pout like a lost puppy. That nickname definitely caught Sting's attention. His eyes widen as he looks back and forth between the two women currently having a quite discussion, or argument, Sting couldn't tell. 

"Mini?" the blonde exclaimed. "Mini!?" The two women twitched at Sting's outburst. Yukino gasped in surprise and clasped her hands over her mouth. 

"Oopsie!" A silent conversation bounced between Minerva and Yukino. Sting watched the scowls from Minerva and giggles from Yukino. He's never felt more confused in his life. Not even in maths. And he hates maths! It was like his old lectures all over again, a dumb look plastered to his face while everyone else conversed amongst themselves with clear understanding. 

The tension was thick with unspoken words until Minerva's growl vibrated the air. One would think any sound would make it better. Not when it came from her. It wasn't until the long haired raven sighed and faced Sting, waving a hand in the air dismissively. "Guess the cat's out of the bag now." It took a moment for Sting to register her words, and when it hit, it hit like a ton of bricks. 

Mouth gaping and eyes wide the blonde furiously pointed between both women in front of him. "Whoa whoa whoa wait! You two!? How long?" 

"Four years this year" Yukino answered shyly, moving closer to Minerva so their shoulders touched. She blushed fiercely at the small public intimacy she'd been denied all night. Sting was stunned. 

"We've been together for two..." Was it all a lie? 

"And I hated every second of it" Minerva spat. 

"Then why?" 

"Do I really need to answer that?" The blonde could probably guess it had to do with high school. After all he only agreed with it because of peer pressure. Boy did that get old fast. Sting just shook his head. 

"Please tell me we're through." 

"Definitely." It was the single most beautiful word in Sting's vocabulary. A wave of relief washed over him and he couldn't stop smiling. 

"Oh thank god! I've wanted to break up with you for a month." That statement had Yukino raise her eyebrows and lean towards to Sting curiously. 

"What stopped you?" If anyone asked if Minerva was actually loyal Yukino honestly would have hesitated. There were nights she lay awake scared she'd lose the person who meant the world to her. But every time she'd had those thoughts Minerva's dashed them away. Sting's hesitation in delaying the break up was nerve racking. 

Sting pointed to Minerva and said flatly, "it's Minerva." There was a moment of silence before Yukino’s laughter filled the silence, Sting joining in soon after and Minerva throwing glares and curses between the two, demanding answers to this apparent inside joke. Laughing aside Sting walked back towards the club, only to be pulled back by strong arms. 

"I have someone to apologise to!" 

"The hell you do!" exclaimed Minerva. "You got a death wish? Laxus. Will. Kill. You." Each word was said slowly and forcefully in the hopes of convincing the headstrong blonde to reconsider his stupid actions. However the blonde had always been the persistent type, what he wants he eventually gets.

The blonde shrugged himself away from his ex (was she even his girlfriend to begin with?) "I don't care. I owe it to Rogue." Sting owed his friend a lot more than a measly apology. He could give Rogue the world and it still wouldn't be enough. Hesitating at the door for a second to quell his racing heart Sting stomped his way back into the club, ignoring the death threats coming from Laxus across the counter. Sting pushed his way through the crowd, dodging more punches and threats that came his way. 

In a way he was proud. Rogue had been such a shy teenager in high school, who gladly hid in Sting's shadow, hence why Sting always lovingly called him his Little Shadow. Because of that he never ventured to make new friends, convincing Sting he never needed so many. Now they were older and his reputation as a bartender gave him more friends. 

Sting threw the staffroom door open, wincing as it hit the wall with a loud thud. A gasp was heard from around the corner followed by shuffling. Rogue no doubt. Sting quickly rounded the corner only to be shocked by what he saw. Rogue was frozen, mid lunge reaching for a black piece of fabric, presumably his spare shirt. But that's not what shocked the blonde. It was the puffy, swollen red eyes; tear stained cheeks and quivering lips that sent ice cold shivers down Sting's spine. Sting made Rogue cry. At work...god he was such an asshole. 

Still in shock Sting willed his brain to function, to move, to say...something! "Rogue I'm-" 

"Get out!" Fury was evident in Rogue's red eyes, each of them throwing mental daggers straight to Sting's heart in attempt to shred it to pieces. The blonde was gutted. He never wanted those eyes to hate him, but he knew he deserved it. 

He steps forward. "No. Not-" Rogue picked up a can of deodorant ready to throw. 

"You have no respect for sexuality now get out!" Stubborn since the day he was born Sting stood his ground, catching the can easily inches away from his face. Half of him wanted to let it hit him but his reflexes got the better of him in the end and threw it to the side. It made an eerie clang on the tiled floor that rang in their ears. 

"I'm sorry! It was a stupid ass favour!" Rogue began to hyperventilate, his raw emotions taking control over logic. Oh how he wished that can hit the dumb blonde. Maybe then it would have knocked some sense into his tiny brain. 

"I actually thought you'd finally come out...but no...you're just playing around like you always do without thinking how it can affect others. How it can break their heart!" 

"Minerva doesn't even like me. Turns out it was fake." 

"You didn't know?" 

"How could I? We were practically together all the time. But that's not the point." Sting takes a few steps towards Rogue, forcing the other to take the same amount backwards. He could see the panic and pain in those red eyes clear as day. He just needed Rogue to listen for a minute. Sting didn't stop his advances until rogue hit the wall. 

Realising he had nowhere to go Rogue panicked, his heart rate increased, his hyperventilating getting worse by the second. Sting was so close he could practically smell the light coming from his soul, reaching for Rogue's darkness. He honestly had no idea what Sting had planned, his brain automatically going to physical violence. Some friend he turned out to be. First he hit sting for making him angry in front of everyone, how he was going to get revenge. But Rogue's known Sting for years. He wouldn't do that would he? Then again Sting could arguably say the same about Rogue yet here they were. The raven braced himself for the worst, squeezing his eyes shut so he doesn't see the potential fury in Sting's eyes. 

But it never came. Instead to his surprise, he's wrapped up in a warm embrace, Sting's arms wrapped around his middle and his head resting on Rogue's left shoulder, holding him as close as the blonde dared. Dumbfounded, Rogue was too lost for words.

"I'm so sorry Rogue" came Sting's cracked voice. He was on the very of tears himself, grief-stricken with the knowledge of his friend’s anguish. "I never meant to make you angry or cry. Some friend I am...but you're right though. I don't have respect for sexuality because I honestly don't care for it. I hate labels. I'll be who I want to be without defining myself." 

"W-what about Minerva?" Fresh tears began falling from Rogue's eyes much to his horror. His soul had cried enough how is it still able to feel anything? 

"Total lesbian apparently. Did not see that coming." 

"And you?" 

"Straight I guess?" Sting wasn't even too sure himself. He's always known women to be attractive and maybe a handful of men. But he never acted on the latter’s urges and primarily focused on the former. 

Rogue scoffed, or attempted to anyway. His voice thick in anguish it ended up coming out as a strangled sob, triggering Sting to embrace Rogue closer in comfort. "Because that's not at all misleading." 

"Sorry...I always thought I am, but if I'm being completely honest right now? I'm really enjoying this." Sting was blushing madly, covering his face into Rogue's shoulder further so the raven didn’t see even a hint of red. Just saying that made Sting's heart race faster. He didn't know what came over him to say something so bold. It didn't matter though, because Rogue slowly brought his arms to wrap around Sting's back, leaning his heads against the blonde's. 

The tears slowly ceased their decent, the darkness in Rogue's heart snuffed out by Sting's light. The blonde's grip around Rogue's waist never faltered, making the other feel warm and welcome...and home. "Pansexual?" Rogue suddenly blurted out, his brain too exhausted now to distinguish between his inner and outer voices. 

"Who cares?" Sting shrugged. "I do owe you though, for making you cry and all." The raven simply shook his head. 

"It's alright you've always been an idiot." Sting pulled back so he could face Rogue, the blush still on his cheeks but choosing to ignore it as he could see the same colour dusting Rogue's. 

"No it's not alright! How about I take you out for dinner tomorrow night? Everything's on me." Rogue's eyes widened. He didn't mean a date did he? 

"W-work tomorrow...Monday instead?" Sting smiled brightly “Then it's a date!" Rogue couldn’t help the intense blush that creeped onto his face and hid himself in Sting's chest, using every ounce of his willpower not to jump his friend then and there. 

He couldn't be happier! 

Monday rolls around quicker than expected for both males. Sting's surprisingly panicking over what he should wear for their date, having only been on a few with Minerva and even then they weren't fancy or extravagant. He'd booked a table for him and Rogue at a nice little restaurant a few streets over from Fairy Tail. Not high class but enough that a simple crop top and trousers were unacceptable. The blonde was nearly kicked out the second he arrived yesterday to make the booking...wearing the same outfit as the night before because he looked damn good!

In all honest Sting didn't feel like wearing those anyway and had gone through most of what little decent clothing he had in his dorm wardrobe. He wondered for a moment if Rogue was panicking as well. Compared to Sting, Rogue always had an outfit for any occasion. That being said however, maybe he wasn't. 

After a good hour Sting gave up and threw on a white shirt under a black blazer, dark blue jeans and a pair of decent runners. He sighed at his reflection in the mirror. It's the best he's probably got until his next paycheck came through. After their little tiff Saturday night they agreed to meet at the restaurant, Sting popping into Fairy Tail briefly to tell Rogue what time because like the idiot he was, forgot to get Rogue's number the night before. And like a true gentleman Sting made sure to arrive first. 'Never keep a woman waiting' is what his father always said, but this was Rogue, and he definitely didn't want to keep him waiting.

When the blonde first saw Rogue exit the taxi he was lost for words. He was wearing nearly the same outfit except everything was black; his hair was tied into a high ponytail (which was a bonus in Sting's eyes). Rogue was beautiful. Maybe Sting _was_ gay? He just never met the right guy to even consider the possibility? 

Rogue's impression of Sting was equally astounding. Sting was all he’d ever yearned for, and maybe tonight, all going well he'd confess to his friend exactly what he's been feeling for all these years. Rogue knew he was already blushing, but he didn't care. This was Sting. Sting had asked him out. Sting had planned everything. Sting had been the first to arrive just to greet Rogue like a gentleman. If his heart could get any bigger Rogue was sure he'd explode.

They spent the entire dinner catching up after a year of absence. Neither could believe it had been that long but they both agreed that life got in the way and were happy to see each other again. They drank, they joked, they laughed, and they left the restaurant in high spirits and wandered the streets into the night until they came across a park. 

They lay down on a hill side by side watching the stars, relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. Every so often Rogue would point out constellation after constellation, sharing with Sting his favourite ones this time of year, silently praying he could show the blonde the others in time. They were so close to one another they could roll over and embrace the other. 

Both males fought a mental battle to give into that very urge, and after a measly 10 minutes it was Rogue to give in. He couldn't help himself. Sting had been such a gentleman all night, and if he didn't know any better he'd say Sting was trying to woo him. But in the back of his mind he knew it was to pay him back for being an asshole. A considerate offer, one Rogue hoped played out him his favour. Suppressing those thoughts before they got out of hand, Rogue rolled over, throwing his arm across Sting's chest and laying his head over his heartbeat. He would allow himself this selfishness tonight, to be enveloped by Sting's light. 

Sting didn't hesitate to scooping Rogue to press further against him, loving the warmth the other brought. They stayed like that for another hour or so until the air began to cool, all the while Sting wondered if he was gay or not. 

One: he knew he liked Rogue, just not sure if it was the romantic kind yet. 

Two: he was relishing in the feel of having Rogue pressed up against him it took all of his willpower not to drift to the gutter. Would that be considered romance or lust he wondered. 

Three: the night had gone exactly as planned with no hiccups, with the bonus of Rogue's warm body pressed against his he might add...again. 

Four...ok he couldn't think of a fourth without his mind wandering into the gutter but was that love or lust!? 

As the night dragged on the southerly began to kick in, dragging with it freezing air. It never registered to Sting how far they'd walked until Rogue mentioned that his apartment was close by. So like the gentleman he was tonight, Sting linked his arm in Rogue's and escorted him home. In all honesty Sting had no idea why he was being such a gentleman. Sure he'd insulted Rogue the other day and wanted to make it up to him, but this? This was going beyond that. His mental debate at the park sure didn't help find an answer. The only way to be sure was to test, and he was both nervous and excited to try. 

At the entrance to the apartment building Sting unlinked himself from Rogue. Both were truly happy with how the date progressed but there was tension in the air now as they said their goodnights. "Rogue?" Sting squeaked. Crap was he really that nervous? Rogue turned from the door as he inserted the key, giving Sting a quizzical hum in reply. "Before you go, can I-" Oh God he was about to say ‘favour’. Not only would that earn him another swollen cheek, Rogue would never speak to him again. Swallowing and rethinking his words he continued. "Can I try something?"

The blush that Rogue wore nearly all night quickly resurfaced. His heart began besting faster and faster, he'd hyperventilate if he wasn't so focused on his own mind madly hoping beyond hope that his prayer would be answered, and Sting would engulf him with warmth and light. 

"Y-yea sure." Sting smiles and moves closer to Rogue again. He was nervous, unsure whether this will be worth it or not. But this was Rogue, his gentle Little Shadow. If this wasn't what he was expecting could they still be friends? 

Sting brought a shaking hand up to Rogue's cheek, feeling the heat on his palm like fire. He could see Rogue was just as nervous as him, but excited with longing in his eyes. Sting swallowed the lump forming in his throat and slowly leaned in closer, giving Rogue the opportunity to reject. Rogue instead closed his eyes as he couldn't bear the suspense any longer. Their lips locked softly, Sting's own eyes fluttering closed at the overwhelming sensation of Rogue's soft lips on his own. 

It was short, sweet, and perfect, a breath of fresh air that left both males instantly breathless. That small peck was enough to stir something in Sting as he pulled away, looking away in embarrassment. Rogue too felt just as embarrassed and hid his face in Sting's chest. It was everything and more than the raven could have ever dreamed, and he craved the blonde's lips once again. 

"W-well?" Rogue spoke through his embarrassment. Sting cleared his throat a few times, his voice cracking with each attempt to speak as though he was going through puberty again. 

"T-that um...that was...amazing!" He exclaimed. He meant it. He really did. He'd expected Rogue's lips to be rough like his own but the softness of his lips was unbelievable, like a cloud almost or a freshly cleaned pillow. Either way he felt a connection through their brief moment, and Sting wanted more. 

Rogue couldn't help but smile into Sting's chest. He would cry tears of joy for days if he could, but he chose to wrap himself around Sting properly, chuckling as Sting responded instantly and placing a peck to Rogue's temple in the process. "You're so gay." Sting laughed wholeheartedly. 

"Ha! Look who’s talking." They laughed the embarrassment away, feeling it wash away like water. Their night had been perfect, Rogue’s heart now full with light and Sting’s gladly accepting Rogue’s darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad for a first story in a while. Apologies if it was. I do have plans to add a second chapter, but not at this stage. I do have other ideas to post in the future, particularly Stingue and Fraxus.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions for improvements


End file.
